As electronics evolve, items that are commonly worn on a person's body are adapted to perform additional functions. For example, some wristwatches and eyeglasses are fitted with electronics to perform functions such as visual recordings and wireless transmission. One shortcoming, however, in such devices is a tradeoff between stylish appearance and electronic performance. More particularly, for some electronics, high performance is achieved at the expense of concessions in appearance, and an elegant appearance is achieved by compromising performance.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.